versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
John Morris
John Morris is one of the protagonists of Castlevania: Bloodlines. Background John Morris was born in December 12, 1895 in Texas. During the disappearance of the Belmont Clan after Richter Belmont gave up his role as a vampire hunter, several other families of vampire hunters swore to continue the Belmont Clan's job. Among them was the Morris Clan. When Elizabeth Bartley attempted to revive Dracula, John Morris and Eric Lecarde journeyed through Europe in order to stop the evil vampiress. After his adventures, John became the father of Jonathan Morris, who would go on to follow his legacy. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Fought and killed Dracula alongside Eric Lecarde. Dracula has the power to create and maintain multiple copies of Castlevania, which is an infinitely large dimension.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light, can keep up with Dracula, who can resist the pull of a black hole.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endured all manner of attacks from Dracula.) Hax: Higher damage against evil beings (Through most of his weapons), Temporary Invulnerability and Intangibility (Through the Orb),' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts). Intelligence: High (Skilled enough to defeat Dracula and his servants despite not being a Belmont.) Stamina: ' '''High '(Can go on fighting and traveling for several days and nights without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'''Vampire Killer: A legendary sacred whip passed down by the Belmont Clan through generations. It can be upgraded to a chain whip, and from that, to a flaming whip. He can use it to swing on certain points. Although he is quite adept at using it, he never managed to awaken the whip's true power. *'Battle Axe:' A throwable weapon that flies upward in an arc and hits enemies multiple times. *'Sacred Water:' A small flask of holy water that combusts into sacred flames when broken. *'Crystal Blade Boomerang:' A sharp boomerang made out of crystal. It returns to sender just like a boomerang would. *'Orb:' Makes John invincible and intangible for a few seconds. *'Water Dragon:' John summons a water serpent that homes in on enemies and damages them repeatedly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can casually destroy the head of a massive statue. *Defeated a Water Mage, who can manipulate enough water to flood a massive tower. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Minotaur warriors that use large pillars as weapons. Skill/Intelligence *Traveled through Europe with Eric to defeat Elizabeth Bartley and prevent Dracula's resurrection. *Defeated Death itself. *Fought and defeated Elizabeth Bartley and Dracula. Weaknesses *A lot of his weapons are more effective on dark beings than normal ones. *Requires ammunition in order to use most of his weapons. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Castlevania Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Infinite Speed